Back From The Future
by TARDISwhore
Summary: Chapter 3 Up! 9th in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. Two people, one familiar to the Charmed side, appear in this time, after a spell has gone wrong. Read what happens while they are here. Harry Potter Charmed Xover. Major AU. HG RHr JL LePi SPh RPr CA
1. Stalkers?

Series – **Hogwarts and Halliwells**

Title – **Back From The Future

* * *

**

**Summary:** 9th in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. Two people, one familiar to the Charmed side, appear in this time, after a spell has gone wrong. Read what happens while they are here. Harry Potter Charmed Xover. Major AU. HG RHr JL LePi SPh RPr CA

**Full Summary:** Not going to post this just yet, it will give too much away. But once I've posted the third chappie, I'll put it up.

* * *

And of course we have the ceremony of naming all the pairings in this fic. They consist of: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, James/Lily, Leo/Piper, Sirius/Phoebe, Remus/Prue and the couple from the future (You'll find out, can you guess if I put the couple down as CH/AP?).

**Disclaimer:** I did not own Harry Potter or Charmed yesterday, I do not own them today and I will not own them tomorrow. But I can always hope about the day after that, can't I?

**Other Information:** This is a Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, James/Lily, Leo/Piper and Sirius/Phoebe and Remus/Prue fic. Read my other stories first chapters for vital information.

* * *

This is the ninth in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series, so here is a little recap of the previous instalments:

_**My Parents, the Whitelighters:**_Harry has a dream of the Charmed Ones and asks them for help in summoning his parents. It fails but Leo comes down from 'Elderland' with Lily and James, who are now Whitelighters (James is Remus and Sirius' and Lily is Harry, Hermione and Ron's.). They return to Grimmauld Place to tell Sirius and Remus. After the reunion, James goes to the ministry to tell them that he is alive and that Sirius is innocent. It is announced in the Daily Prophet and Lily, James, Harry, Sirius and Remus move to Godric's Hollow (the real one, not the one that was blown up, which was a safe house with the same name).

_**Harry Potter and the Last Battle: **_An Elder tells Lily and James that everyone has to help Harry defeat Voldemort. The Elders discover there are Kinetic Charmed Ones and release their powers. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny turn out to be those Kinetic Charmed Ones. They have to learn to control the powers and train to defeat Voldemort. Ron and Hermione & Harry and Ginny start dating. When they arrive at the battlefield, James, Sirius and Remus run into Wormtail while Harry and the others go straight to Voldemort. The Marauders find them and Voldemort casts Avada Kedavra at Harry. Wormtail jumps in the way, fulfilling his Wizard's Debt to Harry. Harry then casts Avada Kedavra with Hermione, Ron and Ginny and Voldemort is finally killed. In the end, Lily discovers that she is pregnant.

_**The Charmed Professors:**_ Dumbledore goes to the Charmed Ones to ask them to become the new DADA teachers. They accept this offer after finding out they all have wand magic. Leo is also a wizard but came from a Muggleborn family so didn't know. For their first lesson with the 7th years, they summon Grams to show them Wiccan magic. When they talk to Grams after the lesson, she tells them that Harry, Ron and Hermione are to receive more powers soon. Sure enough, Harry receives telekinesis and astral projection, Ron receives premonitions and levitation and Hermione gets freezing time and molecular combustion. Draco asks Paige out on a date and she rejects him, because he is so young.

_**Become With The Animal Inside You:**_ In the final stages of their Animagus potion, Harry, Hermione and Ron are caught taking an ingredient from Snape's stores by the Charmed Ones. They don't turn them in, but rather ask if they can take the potion with them. When the time comes, the 6 of them take the potion and fall into a sleep, the side effect. Ginny has been spying on them and takes it with them. When they wake, Piper is a cat, Phoebe a dog, Paige an Owl, Harry a Lion, Ginny a Lioness, Ron a Puma and Hermione a Lynx. They discover that Leo is an Animagus too from when he was a Whitelighter, he is a cat. They tell Lily, James, Remus and Sirius and spend the full moon with them. Phoebe and Sirius share a 'moment'. There is a costume ball on Halloween night and all of them attend.

_**What Do You Mean, Half Whitelighter?:**_ Paige decides to invite her Whitelighter father Sam over for a visit. While he is there, he sees Molly, who faints at the sight of him. When she comes too, it is discovered that they knew each other from a party years ago and they had a one night stand. One of the Weasley children is Sam's and it turns out it is Ginny. She is upset at first but soon comes around to the idea. Her powers are unbound and she receives two powers, orbing and telekinetic orbing. She learns how to harness her Whitelighter powers and has controlled them fully in a week. Phoebe and Sirius share a kiss and start dating.

_**Two Sets Of The Power Of Four?:**_ The Kinetic Charmed Ones are home from Hogwarts for the Holidays and a mysterious person keeps popping up around Godric's Hollow, PRUE! After being seen by Phoebe, Leo, Remus and Ron and Hermione, she finally appears in front of all of them. It turns out that she never really was dead and is allowed down now by the Elders. Piper and Leo and then Phoebe and Sirius develop Soul Powers (empathy and telepathy respectably.) The full moon comes and Piper's potion for Remus works and the wolf will no longer be in control. They discover that Prue is a wolf Animagus. Christmas comes and with it James' birthday. The New Year is celebrated with Lily's birthday and then the Kinetic's finally have to go back to Hogwarts for the new term, where Draco Malfoy seems a little less hostile towards the Kinetic Charmed Ones.

_**Not More Powers!:**_ The Charmed Ones and Kinetic Charmed Ones are all getting a new power each! Harry has Phasing, Hermione had Energy Balls (Not known why), Ron had Telepathy, Ginny has Lightning Balls, Prue has Conjuring, Piper has Molecular Transfiguration, Phoebe has Empathy and Paige has Glamouring. The Kinetic's make a deal with Draco Malfoy, who wants to fight evil and be one of the good guys. A new Source is in town but is quickly vanquished by two Power of Four spells. But now demons have found out about the Kinetics! Dumbledore places a spell on Hogwarts so no demons may enter but Hermione is hurt. He changes it to any evil intent. Prue and Remus go on a date, and maybe keep on dating? Of course they do!

_**Birth Of A Daughter:**_ When she is within a few weeks of her due date, Lily is kidnapped by a demon called Nedom. The reason, because they want her child to raise as the new source. James and Harry have to control their emotions as they plan to get her back. Thankfully, with the help of Hermione, they retrieve her from the Underworld, but she's in labour! The new arrival is delivered into this world safely and she is named Alysabeth Lily Potter. Remus and Prue discover they have a soul power, telepathy, while at Alysabeth's celebration party and Chris' 1st birthday. James and Lily decide that they want Remus as Alysabeth's godfather, but since neither Potter child has a godmother, Phoebe is named Harry's and Prue is named Alysabeth's.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

**THE RETURN OF THE HOGWART & HALLIWELLS SERIES!!!! FINALLY!!!!**

**Firstly, I would like to say to all my readers... I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE MONTHS!!!!! I've had a lot on and fan fiction has been the least of my problems. But... here I am again.**

**Here we are the next story, all happy and waiting to be read. I hope you enjoy it, I just hope it's really well written, I've read some that have time travel and they aren't the best. Oh well, it's been written now. Enjoy! Oh and BTW I changed some eye colours of characters. Mainly Chris' and Wyatt's if they weren't what I've put them down as.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Stalkers…?**

_Hogsmeade, Friday Evening…_

Harry Potter had his arm around his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, as they were walking around the Wizarding town of Hogsmeade. With them were Ron Weasley, hand clamped to Hermione Granger's, both smiling broadly. Between the couples was a young man who had dark blond hair with dark brown eyes, Draco Malfoy. Harry had changed his appearance so that Draco's cover wasn't blown. His cover story was that he was a relative of the Halliwells who the Kinetics had become friendly with. They were about to go into Honeydukes, when Ginny stopped.

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked.

"I thought I saw… Never mind." She said. They walked in.  
"Gin, what did you really see?" Harry asked privately.

She sighed. "I think I'm just paranoid, but I thought I saw a guy and this woman watching us."

"They could have been looking at anything. Don't worry about it." Harry kissed her cheek and they went to buy some sweets. It wasn't too crowded, the thrill of going to Hogsmeade every week had worn off for about half of the students. They made their purchases and left the shop.

**Harry, I feel it again. I swear that we're being watched.** Ginny thought to Harry.

**Where from, what direction?** Harry asked her.

**Our left.** Harry turned to see if he could see any one looking over at them, and he saw a group of students, fourth years he estimated. **Gin, it's just a few Hogwarts students, nothing to be worried about.**

**I know, I just had this feeling.** Ginny squeezed his hand. "So, where to next?" She asked out loud.

"How about go to Zonko's?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." Ron said. "Might see the twins there today."

"How comes they might be here?" Hermione asked while they walked towards the famous joke shop.

"Because they're visiting some joke shops around Britain to promote their stock."

But Fred and George weren't visiting Zonko's that day, so the five of them brought what they wanted and left the busy little shop.

**Harry, look to your right, two people, looking straight at us.** Harry turned to his right and saw a brown haired man and a red haired woman, trying to look inconspicuous but none the less they were looking in their direction.

"Hey guys do you see that couple looking over at us?" Harry whispered to the others.

"Yeah, have they got a staring problem or something?" Ron whispered back.

"I think we have some stalkers. I saw them before we went into Honeydukes." Draco said.

"Let's go over to the shrieking shack, we can orb inside." Ginny said.

"Isn't that haunted guys?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to mention about that." Hermione said as they started walking in the direction of the shrieking shack. "When the Marauders were all at Hogwarts, Remus would come here to transform every full moon. Dumbledore just encouraged the rumours that it was haunted."

"That explains a lot." Draco said. They walked around a corner and quickly orbed away from the spot. The couple who had been watching and following them came round to find nothing.

* * *

_Shrieking Shack…_

Harry and Draco watched out of the window as they saw the couple walk away from them. "Ok guys, they've gone."

"Wonder why they were following us." Hermione said.

"Don't know, do care." Ginny said. "I think we should get back to Hogwarts and tell everyone."

"Good idea Gin." Ron said. Every grabbed Ginny's hands again and they were orbed away to Kinetic Tower first before heading over to see the sisters.

* * *

_Charmed Tower…_

Everyone had been gathered in Charmed Tower, after going to see the Charmed Ones about it. They explained what had happened and that they had been followed.

"What did they look like? We can keep an eye for them if we see them." Lily said, gently rocking the crib she had brought for Alysabeth.

"The man had dark brown hair, about chin length a little shorter maybe. He looked quite tall, maybe the same as Ron. And the woman had long dark red hair, deep red, and she was shorter. We didn't really get a good look at them though." Hermione said.

"This man, did you see his eyes?" Leo asked, Piper thinking it.

"Yeah, I think they were blue." Ginny said.

"That's impossible." Piper blurted out.

Leo got up and got a photo from above the fireplace. "Is this the man?" He asked them. They looked at the photo, a photo of Chris Halliwell.

"It could be, we didn't see them close up though." Draco said.

"Excuse me for a moment." Piper said, getting up and storming up to her room with little Chris.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing." Leo said. He could feel what Piper was feeling and he knew he was lying, it wasn't nothing at all.

* * *

_In Hogsmeade, By The Shrieking Shack…_

As they sat on the log by the shack, the man sighed.

"Beth, what are we going to do if they keep orbing away from us when we get near to them?" He asked the woman.

"Topher, we will. You know it happens, I guess it's just going to take time." Beth replied. She brushed some of her red hair out of her hazel eyes. "Once they realise that we aren't demons…"  
"But you know they think we are, that or a couple of stalkers." Topher replied. "I'm surprised they haven't hunted us down yet with potions."

"Topher Perry! **(A/N: Ooh, a hint there!)** Keep a hold of your self." Beth said fiercely, her eyes changing shade slightly to add some green. **(A/N: Ooh, another hint there!)** "You know they aren't really like that."

Topher sighed. "Your right. As usual. How comes you are always right?"

"Because I'm me." She replied. "Now come on, we need to get back to our place." And they travelled back to where they had been staying for the past few nights.

* * *

**What did you think? I've had this written for months, but as I said, there's been a lot on for a while. Personally I think that it could have been better, but it's done and published now. So please review and I'll see you all next update!**

**Lya, Booshaholic xxx**


	2. Following Beth And Topher

**Chapter 2, at last! I hope that everyone enjoys. I've got a lot of stuff on again (college and what not) so if i don't update in a while don't worry, I will update. And I will not leave it more than a month at a time, that is a promise. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Following Beth And Topher**

* * *

_Hogsmeade, Saturday…_

The next morning, Ginny and Hermione decided to spend the day in Hogsmeade for a little shopping trip. So, leaving the Harry and Ron to do something with Draco, they left and took the quick route, AKA orbing. They reappeared in the Shrieking Shack's grounds and feeling the cold air, Ginny orbed them both a thicker jacket. They quickly made their way into the town. As they walked through the town, they didn't see two figures sneaking around behind them. They walked right up to them and tapped them on the back. Ginny and Hermione jumped and turned around to see…

Draco, Harry and Ron, grinning like idiots.

"Merlin guys, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Ginny said.

"Couldn't give us a bit of warning next time could ya?" Hermione asked.

"Then we wouldn't be able to surprise you." Ron said. He pulled Hermione close to him.

"Well, I do like surprises." She giggled.

"Break it up guys, this is a family town." Harry joked.

"Well then we're going, bye guys." Ron and Hermione ran off, hand in hand. The other 3 looked at each other.

"I don't even wanna know what they're about to do." Draco said with a shudder. He was disguised again, so that no one from Hogwarts would recognise him, although Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron could see is normal self.

"Why did you decide to come gate crash us then?" Ginny asked.

"Bored." Harry and Draco said together.

"Ahh, that famous guy past time. Bored." Ginny said.

"We can go if you really want…" Harry started.

"You know damn well I don't want you to go." Ginny interrupted. "I was…" She trailed off.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Come on, over here." She said quietly, dragging the two of them into a smallish alley. "I just saw those two people from yesterday again. Except I don't think they've seen us yet, they're going up to the shrieking shack."

"Why would they want to go up there?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Want to follow them?" Harry asked. Draco and Ginny nodded. "Can you orb my cloak here Gin?"

"I still can't believe that's what you've been using to break the rules all these years." Draco said to Harry.

"Well I can't believe that your father didn't get you one, considering how rich your family is." Harry said. Ginny passed the cloak to him. "Ready?" They all stepped under the cloak and disappeared from view. They waited until the two people walked past, then followed about 10 feet behind, listening to the conversation.

"Topher, we don't need them and you know we don't have that much money til we talk to mum and dad." The woman said in a British accent.

"Beth, don't give me that. It was just a couple of chocolate frogs!" The man, Topher they knew now, also had a British accent.

"I can't believe you still have an obsession about them, I thought you got over that when you were 14." The woman, Beth, said.

"You've grown up as my friend and you still didn't know that?" Topher asked.

"Yeah, friend into girlfriend." She kissed his cheek.

"Sounds like normal conversation." Draco said. "No stalkerish moments yet."

"Yet, being the operative word." Ginny said.

"Huh?" The other two said. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"The main word."

"Ohh." They said. Topher turned around with his eyes furrowed, as if he had heard something. The three immediately shut up.

"What now Topher?" Beth asked, impatient.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He said, turning around and continuing on.

They continued on until they reached a secluded area around the side from the shrieking shack, where no one ever went. They stood in front of a log covered in wet dead leaves. Topher quickly looked to see if any one was around then waved his hand at the log. The leaves all disappeared to the side. The three under the invisibility cloak stood open mouthed.

"That is a Wiccan power. What are Wiccan witches doing in a wizarding town?" Harry said in a hushed whisper. "And with my power?"

"Telekinesis is a power that lots of witches have Harry." Ginny told him.

"Topher, why do you always use your power for such small things?" Beth sighed as she sat down beside Topher.

"Because there aren't any Elders to get warnings off of and no ministry to get my wand confiscated."

"You're 25, you haven't had your wand confiscated since we hexed my brother a couple of years ago. And that was your mum."

"Yeah, that was just after we got it back for us hexing my brother." Topher grinned.

"Ok, wand magic and Wiccan witches." Draco said quietly. "Sounds like The Charmed Ones."

"Yeah, Wiccan powers but has wand magic."

"Wait, didn't your dad say that all Wiccan witches have wand magic ability?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Yeah. I think…"

"Did you hear something?" Beth suddenly said. Harry shut up.

"No, why do you ask?" Topher asked getting out a chocolate frog.

"Topher, I thought I told you not to buy any chocolate frogs!" Beth nearly shouted, forgetting about hearing something.

"I didn't, this is my last one from the first lot we brought." He bit the head off.

"Ok, I believe you. Just no more til we talk to everyone." Beth shivered.

"Are you cold?" Topher asked, finishing the frog.

"Yeah, it's one of the coldest days in May, what do you think?" she said.

"So use your power." He said quietly, but Harry, Draco and Ginny still heard it.

She glared at him then looked around for anyone. She clicked her fingers. A flame appeared in front of them both and was floating in the air. Beth put her hands into it, warming them up.

"How comes when I do that, I get burnt?" Topher asked.

"Because it's my power and I control it. Plus when you tried it, I was pissed off with you so I didn't tell it not to." Beth admitted. "Try it now." Topher didn't so and it just tickled his hands, but still warmed them.

"Thanks."

"Guys, let's go tell everyone." Harry said quietly. They moved back towards the town and when they were out of sight of the two mysterious people, they removed the cloak. "Ginny, orb us back, I'll call Ron to wait for you to get him."

"Yeah, sure, use me as the taxi." She said. She winked at him, letting him know she didn't mind really.

They orbed back to Kinetic Tower and Ginny orbed back away. Harry let Ron know Ginny was coming and removed Draco's glamour. They went over to Charmed Tower, where luckily everyone but Sirius, Remus, James and Leo were present. They were quickly retrieved and Harry, Draco and Ginny told them about what they had seen.

"But, that can't be. It can't be him." Paige blurted out.

"Can't be who?"

"Chris."

"But, Chris is a baby…" Ginny said, confused.

"2 years ago, a man orbed into the attic, saying he was from the future and his name was Chris Perry. It turned out he was our son and came to stop Wyatt from being turned evil by an Elder called Gideon." Leo said. "But Chris stopped him. Gideon then killed Chris, older Chris I mean, and I killed Gideon."

"But, if he's from the future, then it could be Chris just not the Chris who died." Harry said.

"Maybe, it does sound like him, he had telekinesis, that was his main power." Piper said.

In a corner of the room, two people stood under an invisibility cloak, watching the conversation. They quickly and silently made their way out of the room up to the attic.

"Topher, we need to tell them." Beth said. Topher sighed.

"Lyssa, no one is going to hear us. I think we can stop with the false names."

"Good, it seems weird not calling you by your name Chris." Alysabeth Potter smiled as she put her arms around her boyfriend, Christopher Halliwell and they orbed out.

* * *

**Well, it was Chris and Lyssa! But I guess you already knew that from the little hints. Loads of you guess correctly, so you all get virtual cookies! Hands cookies out And their names they used in public were part of their real name Alysabeth – Beth and Christopher – Topher. I hope you enjoyed, please review and I'll see you all next time!**

**Booshaholic over and out!**

**xoxo**


	3. The Truth At Last

**Here we are, chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for being VERY overdue, there isn't an excuse, but I just hope all my subscribers are still out there.**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 3: The Truth… At Last

* * *

_Covent Garden…_

Harry and Ginny walked around, still a little tired from the full moon the night before. They decided to get a break from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. The whole Beth and Topher thing was annoying now. They saw them everywhere in Hogsmeade on Saturday, so Muggle London was a good place to get away from it all. They had travelled through Trafalgar Square, Camden Market, Piccadilly Circus and Leister Square. They had just spent an hour in the Tocadero **(A/N: I Love That Place!)** and were going to wander around Covent Garden market. That was, until, they saw two familiar people.

"What the hell?" Ginny said. "Why do they have to stalk us still?"

"I don't know, but lets get somewhere so we can orb away." Harry took her hand and they wandered down an alley across the street. They turned to see if they were being followed still and sure enough, they were. Until they heard a car's horn and Beth, right in it's path, stared at it. Before she orbed out of the way, Topher sprayed a jet of water at the windscreen so the driver wouldn't see the magic. The car drove past and Beth orbed back in behind it. Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped. It was just lucky that it wasn't a busy part, or everyone would want to know how they did that. Beth and Topher looked at each other before walking slowly over to them.

"I guess you want to know how we did that, yeah."

"Yeah, and another thing, why the hell are you stalking us everywhere we go?" Ginny asked.

"We have a good explanation." Beth said. "We're from the future you know."

"Yeah, Chris right?" He nodded. "And who are you then?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm offended. You don't even recognise your own sister Harry." Alysabeth said with a wink.

"You're Lyssa? Oh my God." Harry said. "No way are you my baby sister."

"He hasn't changed much over the years has he?" Lyssa said to Chris, who sighed.

"We really need to talk to everyone. Together, you think you can wrangle together Uncle Ron and the others?"

"Uncle Ron?" Ginny said.

"If you don't want two head aches, then I would wait until we explain everything." Lyssa said. "Should we orb to your tower?"

"Erm, yeah. We'll get everyone there." Harry said, rubbing his temple with the first signs of a headache.

"Ok, we'll go first. See ya there guys." Alysabeth and Chris orbed out separately.

"Come on then Gin, let's get everyone." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they orbed off to find everyone.

_

* * *

_

Kinetic Tower, With Everyone There…

"Chris!" Piper exclaimed as soon she reappeared from the orbs. She gave her youngest son a big hug, which Chris gave back.

"Hey mum. How have you been?" He asked.

"Ok. You sound British." She told him with a smile.

"That's cos I grew up around a bunch of English people. Dad, hey!" Chris gave Leo a huge hug, which Leo returned.

"Chris…" He started, but couldn't say any more.

"Its ok dad, I don't blame you for anything Gideon did." He said quietly to him. Leo pulled away.

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"Well when I turned 23, I got a nice bunch of memories from when I was here a few years back. Not that Wyatt appreciated being told that he had been evil in another timeline."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Don't know. But without me coming back, you wouldn't have come to Hogwarts, so I'm pretty glad I did." He told them. Then he spotted Prue. "Aunt Prue! Oh my God, I haven't seen you for weeks!"

"Chris, future weeks, remember?" Lyssa told him.

"I know, I'm not stupid." Chris rolled his eyes.

""Nice to finally meet future boy." Prue grinned as Chris groaned. Lyssa grinned at Chris.

"Future boy?" She asked.

"A nice little nickname his charming Aunt Paige created for him when he was here for a year." Phoebe said with a giggle.

"Thanks Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Prue. Had to bring that up, she use that against me now."  
"Yeah, I can tell everyone else about it, I'm sure that Wy and El would love that." Lyssa said, then thinking it over, she added, "and I guess I could tell the others, I bet Am…"

"Lyssa, have you ever heard of future consequences!" Chris raised his voice. Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Leo all looked at each other.

"Yeah, that's our neurotic Chris back again." Phoebe said.

"You're such a comedian Aunt Phoebe." Chris said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome, now give the Auntie a hug!" Chris rolled his eyes but gave her a hug.

"I can't believe that you are our little girl all grown up." Lily said. She looked from the Alysabeth in the cot to the grown up daughter in front of her.

"It's like you've grown up in a flash." James added. Lyssa giggled.

"Well I won't say much because future boy will be annoyed with me, but you, in the future of course, told me to tell you, you did it right with me and that you loved it all. Plus, I had the greatest childhood ever, I couldn't have asked for more."

"Thank you Lyssa." Lily said, hugging her daughter from the future.

"So why are you British now Chris?" Paige asked, curious.

"Well I can go American since I got those memories, something about seeing a year of your life as an American that you can go American. Plus, seeing as I went to Hogwarts, I got it from there."

"Yeah that plus actually living here." Lyssa said.

"Lyssa, do you not get anything about future consequences, as in consequences of the future?" Chris asked.

"Shut up now Christopher Perry Halliwell or I will orb your testi…"

"That's enough of that young lady." Lily warned. "You're going to make every male in this room feel uncomfortable with that talk."

"You really haven't changed mum." Lyssa smiled.

"I'm going to like having a sister even more now." Harry grinned.

"Me and you are gonna get along great Harry." Alysabeth threw her arms around his shoulder.

"Yeah, especially with that cool fire power of yours."

"Fire power? You have Pyrokinesis?" James asked.

"Yeah, pretty fun power." Lyssa told them. "And a complete opposite of Chris."

"Why an opposite?" Ron asked.

Chris sprayed a small jet of water at Ron and grinned. "Because I have Hydrokinesis."

"How comes we didn't know that last time?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I only got it when Lyssa was born."

"Chris, are you two part of the Elemental Ones?" Leo asked.

"That prophesy all makes sense now doesn't it dad?" Chris said with a grin.

"Leo, what prophesy?" Piper asked.

"When I was an Elder, Zola asked me to decipher a prophesy. And it was for the Elemental Ones. It makes sense, well part of it does."

_"'Elements four shall once again reside in humans four._

_The first, a twice blessed with immense power,_

_The second, a daughter of a moon and star,_

_Third, a son of witch and a light of white,_

_Last, the youngest, a daughter of flower and stag._

_When fourth is born, the elements shall be released._

_Claye meets Briese and Rayn meets Phyre._

_Together they will rid the world of all that is evil.'"_ Chris recited as if from a book.

"We're the third and fourth." Lyssa told them.

"Then who are the first and second?" James asked.

"Wyatt, twice blessed child. What does he have then, Aerokinesis or Geokinesis?" Piper asked.

"Geokinesis. But we can't tell you who the last one is, you haven't met her yet."

"So you two are together, are this other girl and Wyatt together?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Wyatt and Ellie…" Chris covered his mouth as soon as he realised what he had said.

"Chris, don't you know about future consequences?" Lyssa mocked him.

"Who is Ellie?" Sirius asked.

"No one that you need to know about yet, Uncle Sirius." Lyssa glared at Chris.

"Chris, stop giving info out!" She growled.

"Phoebe and Sirius, sitting on a broomstick…" Paige and Harry started to sing. **(A/N: BTW, I got that from The Second Generation Marauders. Give that story a read, if you love Harry/Hermione/Draco threesomes. One of the best stories I've read. And of course, there is one word that could be used that rhymes with stick… ;) If you get me.)**

"Stop it you brat." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair.

"But Uncle Sirius, it's so obvious you get married." Harry moved out of the way before Sirius hit him round the head.

**

* * *

**

**How was that for a chapter? One of my longest, and I had to stop before I wrote anymore. So, in true Booshaholic style, I'm going to make it at least a two parter.**

**Ciao For Now!**

**Booshaholic xoxo**


End file.
